


I'm Not Okay (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N helps her boyfriend, Steve after he gets drunk at a party.





	I'm Not Okay (Steve Harrington x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; alcohol

Walking around the house, I looked around for my boyfriend. The last time I saw him, he was getting pretty tipsy. It’s been a whole hour since then and I hope he wasn’t getting totally wasted. 

Going to the last place I haven’t checked yet, I stepped outside. As I continued to ask around for Steve, I saw him chugging beer with his friends.

Tapping him in the shoulder, I smiled. ‘How are you doing?’

‘Pretty good babe and you?’ He reeked of alcohol and the way his eyes were half way closed indicated that he was really drunk.

'I’m great but we should head home.’

'Aw why. The party is getting started.’ Steve whined.

I pointed at the crowd that was walking out the door. 'Look, people are leaving. The party is over.’

'Pleaaase.’ He pouted as he wrapped his arms around me. 'I want to stay.’

'It’s almost 4 am.’

'We’re usually up later than that.’ Steve winked and chuckled.

I pulled away from the hug, 'Let’s get you to bed. You’re really drunk.’

'Fine but only if you stay with me.’

'I will. Now c'mon.’ I said as I held his hand and led him to my car. Helping him into the car, I buckle both of our seatbelts and drove off.

Driving towards Steve’s house, he sat in the passenger seat next to me and starts talking to himself. I looked over at him and smile, seeing how cute he acted when he was drunk.

'Are we there yet?’ Steve mumbled.

'No, baby. We just left.’

He rolled down the window, ‘I don’t feel okay.’

My eyes widen, ‘Do you need to puke?’

‘Maybe.’

‘Do you want me to pull over?’ I asked him calmly, even though I was start to feel anxious about him throwing up all over my seat. 

Steve shook his head. ‘No.’

‘Are you sure?’ 

He nodded in response as he rolled the windows back up. Looking over at him, we made eye contact. ‘You’re so pretty babe.’

Eyes back on the road, I smiled. 'Thank you.’

'You know, I love you so much. Like a lot.’

As I pulled over by his driveway, I smiled at him. 'I love you too.’

Knowing that he was too drunk to function properly, I helped him out the car. I opened the front door, quietly going up the stairs. 'Shhh. Quiet, Y/N.’ 

'I know.’

'Okay.’ He chuckled at himself.

I laughed internally, Steve wasn’t acting like himself but I enjoyed drunk Steve. We walked into his room, jumping onto his bed.

'Steve, you need to take your shoes off.’ I said but he responded with a loud snore. As I giggled, I took off his shoes and tucked him into bed.


End file.
